Snack foods are popular to be served at gatherings such as barbecues. Snack foods include a wide range of products such as potato chips, pretzels, tortilla chips and cheese puffs. Because of the relatively high cost associated with packaging individual servings of the snack foods, it is customary to put the snack foods into a large bowl. Each person is then able to obtain a desired serving amount of a particular snack food.
While a person's hand is particularly suited for grasping a desired amount of the snack food while minimizing damage to the snack food during the serving process, sanitary concerns make it undesirable for persons to use their hands to serve the snack foods.
Another option for serving the snack foods is to use a large spoon. A drawback of this option is that many snack foods have an irregular shape that presents challenges for obtaining a reasonable amount of the snack food in the spoon even if the spoon has a relatively large size. This situation not only increases the time for each person to obtain a desired amount of the snack food but also can lead to significant frustration associated with serving the snack food.